A Love Story
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Miley grows up in the spotlight with her very famous parents. When she's 11, her mom is diagnosed with cancer and dies 2 years later. Then she meets the Gray Brothers. Find out how they can change her life in Love Story! Rating may change. BAD SUMMARY!
1. Introduction

**A/N: So I don't know how long this is gonna be, but I promise I'll actually stick with this story 'til the end XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR JONAS.**

**Miley was the daughter of the most popular couple in Hollywood.**

_"Robbie Ray! Susan! Over here!"_

**Since the day she was born, she's been surrounded by the lifestyle of the rich and the famous.**

_Susan was pushing her carriage with a little Miley. Out of nowhere, the paparazzi comes out with their cameras, snapping as many pictures as they can get. Little Miley cries in her stroller as she's blinded by the flashing lights._

**Despite everything, Miley and her parents were always humble.**

_A young Miley is being pushed on an old tire swing by her older brother Jackson. The kids are laughing and playing while Robbie Ray and Susan are talking and grilling in their private L.A. home._

**One day, Miley's entire world got turned upside down.**

_"Momma! Daddy! I got the part! I'm gonna be the lead role of a new show called Hannah Montana!" the 11 year old screamed, throwing her purse down and jumping around with the manilla envelope in her hands._

_"We're so happy for you Bud," Robbie Ray stated, hugging his daughter tight. Miley looked up at her parents and knew right away something was wrong. Her mom looked even sicker than she was this morning._

_"What's going on Dad? Did something happen?" she asked meakly, noticing the silence in the room._

_"Miles, sit down." Susa said calmy, patting a seat next to her on the couch. Miley walked over hesitantly. She sat next to her mother with Robbie Ray and looked into her mother's eyes. Susan took a deep breath._

_"Sweetie, you know I love you no matter what, right?" Susan asked, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she caressed her daughter's face. Miley simply nodded as Susan continued,"Well today I went to the doctor and found out some news...."_

_"You're having another baby?" Miley asked innocently. _

_Susan slightly chuckled and replied, "No sweetie, I'm not having another baby." The look on her mother's face hardened once again as she said the three words Miley never thought she'd hear: "I have cancer."_

**For two years her mother fought to stay alive, but unfortunately cancer took her life.**

_"She's gone Miles....she's not with us anymore." Robbie Ray choked out.. Miley couldn't do anything but cry into her father's chest, knowing that he's the only parent she's got now._

**When Miley was 14, she became very successful.**

_Miley was walking down the red carpet in a long, pink shirt with dark skinny jeans and boots, putting on her famous Miley smile when an interviewer asked her to walk over. _

_"So Miley, you're here promoting your show Hannah Montana, which is a HUGE success by the way, and you've been nominated for a few awards. Describe to us how you feel."_

_Deep in the back of her mind, Miley wanted to scream about how much she missed her mother, but she was a professional now and she had to act like one._

_With a gracious smile, she replied, "Well honestly I just feel blessed to even be here, let alone be nominated! I just wanna thank my fans, my friends, my family, and God. I can't wait for tonight."_

_And with that Miley walked away, wishing her fake smile could be real._

**Now that Miley is 16, she has alot of experiance under her belt. Will she be able to help the newbies?**

_"Miley I'd like you to meet the Gray brothers." her producer for Hannah Montana said with a smile. "You're going to be helping them start off their career."_

_Miley grinned as she glanced at the three boys. One was about her age, one a little older, and the oldest was at least 5 years older than her. They all stuck out their hands with a huge, estatic grin plastered on their faces. Miley giggled and stated, "Guys I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."_

_As she exchanged embraces with these new boys, Miley knew they'd be great friends. Little did she know, these boys would soon mean everything to her._

**So a few months pass and Miley becomes very close to Nick, Kevin and Joe. One day, they got great news from their managers that they were touring together, making everyone extremely happy.**

_She sat in the corner of her room with a pen and paper, trying to scribble down her last remaining song ideas. Miley Stewart has come a long way since her Hannah Montana days. Sure, she still tapes the series and Disney is even considering a movie, but now Miley also holds the title of singer and songwriter under her accomplishment belt. The creator of Hannah Montana, who was also has a record company, offered her a 4 record contract that she couldn't refuse. So now Miley was writing down some last minute songs to add onto the tour._

_'I can't wait to go on tour,' Miley thought to herself. 'Something tells me that while I'm gone, everything's going to change.'_

**Being on tour seemed like perfection...but everything is not what it seems.**

_"I can't believe you'd take advantage of her like that!"_

_"Oh so you admit it! You like her too!"_

_The boys quieted down when they heard the shatter of a glass cup. They turned slowly to see Miley staring at them, her mouth gaped open._

_"Y-you....you both like me?"_

**Find out who will make Miley smiley again in....****Love Story****.**

**So yeah it sounds kind of cheesy but it'll be good :) I'm just gonna tell you now that the two couples will be Niley and Moe. The twist in the story is YOU get to decide which it'll be! It starts now but it'll go on for a couple more chapters. I want your ideas on which couple I should choose, cause I love both to be honest :) But your decision affects what and how I write. So think about it and vote vote vote :) Oh and you can vote every chapter if you'd like!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello :D So I'm kind of excited to write this story because it's the first one I've done in soo long! I hope you all enjoy it too! Please review or favorite my story if you like it! So let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Hannah Montana or Jonas.**

**~We were both young when I first saw you~**

She sat in the corner of her room with a pen and paper, trying to scribble down her last remaining song ideas. Miley Stewart has come a long way since her Hannah Montana days. Sure, she still tapes the series and Disney is even considering a movie, but now Miley also holds the title of singer and songwriter under her accomplishment belt. The creator of Hannah Montana, who also has a record company, offered her a 4 record contract that she couldn't refuse. So now Miley was writing down some last minute songs to add onto the tour.

'I can't wait to go on tour,' Miley thought to herself. 'Something tells me that while I'm gone, everything's going to change.'

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock at her door.

"Come in," she chirped, closing the book and throwing it in her bag.

The door burst open and in came her three best friends: Joe, Nick and Kevin. Her smile grew as she ran over and hugged the three boys who became her informal brothers. Growing up in the spotlight, she usually learned not to trust people so quickly, but everything came so naturally with the four of them.

"So Miles whatcha up to?" Kevin, the oldest asked his little sister.

"Well actually I was just writing a song." she said, beaming.

"Can we hear it?" Nick asked, sitting on her chair.

She nodded and grabbed her guitar, sitting nicely on her bed and beginning to strum at the chords.

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one"

The boys stood up and applauded Miley. She bowed gracefully, her guitar held firmly in her hand as she grinned at the three boys.

"I love it!" Joe happily stated.

"That was excellent Mi, really." Nick said using his cute pet name for her.

"Thanks guys, I really try." she said, blushing slightly.

"I love how you wrote it about two people coming together ya know? This lovey stuff is gonna eat the crowd up!" Kevin said jokingly.

Miley smiled. "Yup."

But deep in the back of her mind, she knew why she really wrote it. For the past few months, she's been torn with her feelings. She doesn't know who or what she wants anymore, especially when it came to boys. Miley realized throughout the winter that she's falling for both Joe and Nick. Not that there's anything wrong with Kevin, he's great. But both Joe and Nick are comforting, sweet gentlemen that get jealous everytime another guy is around them and she can't help but get butterflies when they're both around. She's been having a hard time chosing because they're brothers and she's not sure if they like her the same way. That's a risk she's willing to take this summer as she tours with the boys across the country. Her train of thought was snapped when Kevin said, "So Miley you wanna go out and get some ice cream at Pinkberry for old times sake?"

She looked up at the three boys who batted their eyes at her. How could she say no to these heart throbs?

"Sure, lemme go get changed quickly."

"SCORE!" Joe yelled, jumpung up and down.

Miley laughed as Nick hit his brother in the head.

"Boys," she murmured under her breath.

Miley quickly threw on a pair of ripped, dark skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a gray cardigan. She slid on her black combat boots and tussled her fingers through her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirrior and went back into her room where the three boys greeted her with a smile. The four friends put their sunglasses on at the same time as they prepared themselves for a paparazzi frenzy and their last L.A. hangout before the tour.

**~I can't help it if you look like an angel~**

Jackson was getting his last minute things together in the living room when Miley strolled in happily with two pinkberry cups in her hands.

"Did my little sister really get me Pinkberry?"

She smiled. "Yes. One for you and one for Daddy."

He wrinkled his eye brows in confusion. "Daddy? Either you're about to trick us or you're extremely happy."

She walked over and sat down on the bar stool. "Well wouldn't you be excited if you were touring on a bus all summer with your bestfriends? Getting to perform every night to all your fans?"

He thought about it, swirling his spoon in his Fudge Ripple Fro-Yo. "Hmmm well I will be doing that except I won't be singing EVERY night to my beautiful fans. I'll surely come out and greet your fans though, maybe do a little duet of "Best of Both Worlds."

Jackson strummed his air guitar as Miley laughed at her older brother's sense of humor.

"Whatever bro. Just go get dad for me."

Jackson took a big spoonful and said, "Will do oh sweet sister of mine."

A few minutes later, Robbie Ray came running down the stairs.

"I can't believe you got me Pinkberry! Did you want me to go break out my fat jeans?"

Miley smiled wide and gave her dad the cup. He gulped it down pretty quick.

"Thanks Bud, that hit the spot."

"Anytime Daddy." she said, her smile radiant.

"Is someone excited for the tour tomorrow?" he asked, throwing the cup away.

The doorbell rang, so she stood up and answered, "Yeah, you could say that." She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her other friends Lilly and Oliver. Hugs went around as the trio prepared for a fun filled night.

"Jeez you guys brought alot of stuff for someone who's only coming to the first couple shows of tour!" Miley said, dragging the bags up the stairs.

"Well in my defense, I have alot of hair products!" Oliver said, throwing his hands up in defense.

Lilly giggled as they sat down on the floor in Miley's room.

"So Miles are you excited?!" Lilly asked energetically.

"Yes! And I had the best night tonight at Pinkberry with Joey, Nicky and Kev."

"Aw that's so cute!" Lilly replied.

Oliver rolled his eyes jokingly. "Miley, why don't you just admit that you're in love with those boys?"

"Yeah come on Miley. We know you like them, more than a friendly, brotherly way." Lilly added.

Miley's smile faded to a more serious look. She gulped and took a deep breath. "Is it that obvious?"

Her two friends nodded so she would go on. "Okay....the truth is......I like Joe and Nick."

"Yay!!! That's so...what!?" Lilly and Oliver said simutaniously.

Miley elaborated. "I really really like them both! But ugh I don't know what to do! I mean my private relationships with them are so surreal and special. They're completely different and yet I love both of them! I don't know what I'm gonna do on this tour with them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Miley. You'll figure out what to do." Oliver assured her.

"Yeah," Lilly added. "Maybe this tour will show you which boy you're meant to be with, if you're meant to be with them. Everything will fall into place this summer."

Miley nodded. "You're right."

She looked into both of her friend's eyes. She needed them and was gonna miss them in a week when they have to stay behind to work at Rico's. She leaned in and instinctly gave them a group hug, never wanting to let go. Her eyes landed on a picture of her, Nick and Joe. She couldn't help loving them both. Look at them, they're angels.

After a long hug, the three of them talked, laughed and even spit out some drinks. They finally passed out around 4 am, which was their usual time during sleepovers. Miley fell asleep last though, her final thought being not Lilly and Oliver, but the two boys who lived in the house behind hers. If they only knew...

**~Two is better than one~**

**So what did ya think? I know it doesn't show alot of the whole Miley/Joe or Miley/Nick relationship but I just wanted to show you that she's stuck between the two boys and how she has other bestfriends. Okay well review please! I need to know who you wanna see Miley with! Nick or Joe!? :) The break lines are Love Story by Taylor Swift, Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift and Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. See a trend? ;) Review please!**


End file.
